Jean Grey
Jean Grey was a mutant with powerful telekinetic and telepathic abilities. She studied at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and trained as a second-generation member of the X-Men under the tutelage of Professor X. Biography Original Timeline Meeting Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr Jean Grey was born to John and Elaine Grey. Her mutant abilities of telekinesis and telepathy manifested when she was a young girl, much to the concern of her parents. They invited Professor Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr to their home in order to discuss what they should do about Jean's newfound status as a mutant. Charles suggested that he and Erik speak to Jean in private instead. After being called by her mother, Jean came downstairs to meet with Charles and Erik. She immediately tried to read the thoughts of the two men with her powers, but was telepathically informed by Charles that it was rude to probe their minds without permission. Charles and Erik explained to Jean that she was a mutant like them, a claim that the young girl doubted. In a display of power, Jean used her telekinesis to make the cars in her neighborhood hover in the air, as well as a neighbor's lawnmower and a stream of water coming out of a hosepipe. While Erik was impressed by Jean's power, Charles instead asked her whether she will be able to control the power, or let it control her. Power Suppression Jean was enrolled at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, where Charles recognized her limitless potential as a class five mutant. However, because most of Jean's power was tied to her unconscious mind, Charles decided to create a series of psychic barriers to isolate them from her conscious mind. This resulted in Jean developing a dual personality, which called itself the "Phoenix" in her sessions with Charles. The Phoenix was a purely instinctual being, comprised of Jean's deepest desires, joy and rage. It was unclear how much Jean was aware of the Phoenix, but for most of her life, the dual personality remained dormant. Life with the X-Men Along with Scott Summers and Ororo Munroe, Jean was taught by Charles to control her powers. The three of them went on to become the X-Men, a team formed by Charles to protect the world from threats posed by dangerous mutants. Jean became romantically involved with Scott and eventually went on to become a medical doctor. Debate with Senator Kelly At a United States Senate hearing about the Mutant Registration Act, Jean explained that mutants were the next stage in human evolution, and that their powers manifested at puberty, often triggered by periods of heightened emotional stress. Due to the hostility that mutants face when they reveal themselves to the public, Jean advocated to vote against the Mutant Registration Act. However, she was opposed by Senator Robert Kelly, who used fear mongering tactics to convince the Senate that mutants posed a threat to ordinary citizens. Jean watched in defeat as the people present at the Senate cheered in support of Senator Kelly. Meeting Logan After Scott and Ororo rescued two mutants - Logan and Marie - from an attack by Sabretooth, they were brought to Xavier's School for medical attention. Jean tended to Logan while he was unconscious, but when she tried to administer an injection, he immediately woke up and placed her in a chokehold. After finding his bearings, Logan released Jean from his grip, leaving her to gasp for air. Jean later joined Scott and Ororo in Charles' study as he introduced them to Logan. After this, she prepared Logan for an MRI scan, where he flirted with her by saying that "she couldn't wait to get his shirt off again." After getting the results from the scan, Jean explained to Charles, Scott, and Ororo that a metal known as adamantium was surgically grafted to Logan's skeleton. She noted that Logan had regenerative healing abilities that allowed him to survive the procedure, but also made it impossible to determine his age. In addition, Logan had no memories of his life before the procedure. Jean helped Logan settle into his room at Xavier's School, where he inquired about her relationship with Scott and her mutant abilities. Jean explained that she was telekinetic, but also had telepathic abilities that Charles was helping her to develop. When Logan invited her to read his mind, Jean was initially hesitant at the idea, but ultimately decided to do it anyway. To her horror, Jean saw visions of Logan being prepared for experimentation. She then noticed Scott standing in the doorway watching the two of them, prompting Jean to say goodnight to Logan. Later that night, Jean and the rest of the school witnessed as Marie absorbed Logan's life force after he unwittingly stabbed her through the chest with his claws. She rushed to Logan's side and told Scott to grab a pillow for him. Search for Marie After Marie ran away from Xavier's School, Jean and the rest of the X-Men waited as Charles used Cerebro to locate the girl. Logan asked Jean if she had ever used the machine before, to which Jean responded by saying no, as it takes a certain degree of control that could be dangerous for someone as inexperienced as her. Jean was present with Charles at a train station where Erik and the Brotherhood of Mutants had attacked Logan, Scott, and Ororo to kidnap Marie. When Erik used his powers to fire a gun at a police officer on the scene, Jean used her telekinesis to stop the bullet from penetrating the officer's skull. After Erik threatened to simultaneously kill every police officer present with their own guns, Jean watched as Charles allowed Erik and the Brotherhood to get away with a captive Marie in tow. Helping Senator Kelly After Erik had him exposed to radiation that mutated his cells, Senator Kelly arrived at Xavier's School looking for Jean. After studying his condition, Jean and Charles explained to Scott and Logan that Kelly's body rejected the mutation, which caused his cells to disintegrate almost immediately. Jean and the others were later informed by Ororo that Senator Kelly had died. Using Cerebro Upon realizing that Erik kidnapped Marie to have her power his mutant-creating machine, Charles ordered Jean to get Logan a uniform while he searched for Marie using Cerebro. However, Erik's associate - Mystique - had infiltrated the school earlier and sabotaged Cerebro, causing Charles to fall into a coma as a result. Jean repaired Cerebro, and decided to use it herself to find Marie. Overwhelmed by the machine's power, Jean collapsed to the floor, where she was found by a concerned Scott. Jean informed him that she knew where Erik was heading. Liberty Island Incident After concluding that Erik intended to use his machine on dignitaries at the U.N. Summit, Jean and the X-Men drew up a battle plan before heading to Liberty Island with the X-Jet. They entered the Statue of Liberty to rescue Marie, but came into conflict with the Brotherhood. Jean, along with Scott and Ororo, were attacked by Toad, but she managed to telekinetically trap him mid-air. He retaliated by spitting slime on to her face, causing Jean to lose her hold on Toad. The slime solidified on Jean's face, sending her into a panic as she tried to breathe. Scott found Jean and blasted the slime off her face with his optic beam. Jean and Scott regrouped with Ororo and Logan after they had defeated Toad and Mystique respectively. As the four of them neared the Statue of Liberty's torch section, Erik arrived and bound them with metal restraints. He positioned Jean and Scott directly across each other, removing Scott's visor to force him to shut his eyes so as not to harm Jean. Jean informed Erik that Senator Kelly was dead, but he ignored her and the X-Men to continue with his plans of mutating the U.N. dignitaries. After Logan broke free of his restraints and subsequently engaged in battle with Sabretooth, he got a hold of Scott's visor and called out to Jean. Instructing Scott to open his eyes at her command, Jean used her telekinesis to move the visor in Scott's line of sight. When she told Scott to open his eyes, his optic beams were redirected to blast Sabretooth out of the Statue of Liberty. Jean and the others were then freed from their restraints by Logan. As Erik's machine started to power up, Jean used her telekinesis to steady Logan being carried through the air by a gust of wind generated by Ororo's power. She told Scott to wait before firing an optic blast at Erik, who was using his powers to hold Logan in place. Jean watched as Scott found an opening to blast Erik, allowing Logan to destroy the machine. As the machine's energy dispersed, Jean was visibly shaken afterwards. Aftermath Following the Liberty Island Incident, Jean and the rest of the X-Men flew back to Xavier's School with the X-Jet. She was able to heal Charles from his comatose state, and tended to Logan as he was healing from the injuries inflicted at Liberty Island. When Logan awoke, Jean commended him for risking his life to save Marie. When she mentioned that Marie seemed "quite taken with him", Logan told Jean that "his heart belonged to someone else". As Jean started to respond to his comment, Logan quickly asked how Charles was doing, which she answered by stating that he was "good". Jean, Scott, Ororo, and Charles watched a news report later that day, where they discovered that Mystique had disguised herself as Senator Kelly and disavowed the Mutant Registration Act. ''X2: X-Men United Following the battle on Liberty Island, something about Jean has changed: her powers have increased drastically. Jean is on a field trip with the rest of institute and she begins to hear everyone's thoughts in the area. Her telekinesis reacts and starts to make the electronics in the area flicker until Scott confronts her about the vast increase in her powers since the battle on Liberty Island. Jean was unable to levitate a chair across the room and now their bedroom shakes when she has nightmares. Jean tells Scott she senses danger in their future and the two hold each other to calm one another. After Nightcrawler's attempted assassination of the President, Jean and Storm are sent to track and bring him to Xavier. Testing her new abilities, Jean flies the X-Jet with her powers - causing Storm to worry about her power. The two find Nightcrawler in an abandoned church in Boston. Jean and Storm discover he's a teleporter and appears uncooperative for questioning. Storm bring him out of hiding and strikes the platform under him with lightning while Jean immobilizes him from falling. Now on speaking terms, they learn from Nightcrawler that he was forced to attack the White House while under mind control. Returning to the X-Mansion, Jean and Storm discover that the school had been attacked by Colonel William Stryker and his HYDRA allies, when they intercept a call from Wolverine, and he tells them they're at Bobby Drake's parents house. Jean and Storm pick up him and three students (Rogue, Iceman and Pyro). In flight, the X-Jet is attacked by two F-16s due to Pyro's aggressive reaction to the police shooting Wolverine out of fear. Storm tries to evade them with maneuvers and creating tornadoes, however, they managed to fire two missiles. Jean uses her power to destroy one of the missiles they have launched - her eyes starting to glow with a fiery light. One of the missiles manages to hit the jet, and the X-Men are saved by Magneto, who offers an alliance against Stryker. During a briefing, the former enemies share their respective information about Stryker and decide to attack his Alkali Lake base. There Jean reads Nightcrawler's mind and discovers the base is underground. Once Mystique gets inside the control room of the base, the X-men (Jean, Storm & Wolverine) along with Magneto and Mystique infiltrate the base to save Charles, Cyclops, and the young mutants. While searching the base Jean saves Mystique and Magneto from an optic blast from Cyclops. She manages to fend the brainwashed Scott off and pushes him telekinetically into a lower level. Jean finds her lover again and the two battle. Cyclops unleashes a full force optic blast, pushing Jean backward while telekinetically protecting herself. Cyclops is still persisting with his blasts, Jean then fights back and manages to repel and scatter his optic blast about. The two regain consciousness and Scott had control of himself, but their fight damaged the structure of the dam. After Jean and the rest of the X-Men gather and escape the base the X-Jet is damaged and not moving. The dam bursts and Jean realize they'll die, so she leaves the jet without notice. Jean, now standing in front of the jet, repairs its machinations, Scott and Wolverine knowing she'll die.They order Storm to open the ramp but Jean won't let her due to her telekinetic control of the jet. As a tidal wave of water comes rushing toward them, Jean holds it back. Seeing the water flowing around them, the X-Men look in amazement as Jean is holding the wave back by herself. Nightcrawler tries to teleport to her, but she blocks his power telepathically. Jean raises the jet and becomes engulfed in flames while she telepathically tells Scott goodbye through Xavier. She releases the flood on herself and saved the lives of her allies. At this point, everyone mourns her apparent death. X-Men: The Last Stand Depressed for many months by Jean's apparent death and haunted by her psychic echo, Cyclops returns to Alkali Lake to mourn his loss. Once there, he releases a powerful optical blast towards the lake, breaking a telekinetic cocoon. Soon afterwards, Scott discovers Jean Grey in front of him - alive and well. She manages to control Scott's power with hers, and the two share a kiss. During the kiss, Jean abandons herself to instinct and an unspeakable horror seemingly kills Scott. Worried for Cyclops, the other X-Men arrive at Alkali Lake, finding only Scott's glasses telekinetically floating in the air with stones and logs. A little distant, they find an unconscious Jean. Back at the X-Mansion, Xavier explains to Logan how she survived (using telekinetic energy), and how she is a Class 5 mutant with potentially limitless power due her mutation being seated in the subconscious part of her mind. Because of this, Jean developed a dual personality; the conscious Jean Grey and the dormant Phoenix - a purely instinctual creature. as the Phoenix]] Later on, Logan returns to check up on Jean. Once there, she tries to seduce him, but when he refuses the Phoenix breaks through and possesses her. After attacking Logan, she escapes the Mansion and returns to her childhood home. There, she was approached by both the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants - who fight each other while Xavier and Magneto attempt to convince Jean to join their respective sides. as the Phoenix]] When Xavier tries to block her alternate personality, the Phoenix becomes enraged and unleashes her power, destroying the home and killing Xavier. Confused and saddened by her mentor's death, Jean follows Magneto to his hideout. Wolverine eventually follows them and tries to reason with Jean, but Magneto intervenes and defeats him. Magneto believes he can use her powers for his aims, and brings her with him to Alcatraz Island to destroy Worthington's facility. During the battle that follows the X-Men's arrival, Magneto tries to convince Phoenix to participate, but she appears uninterested during its duration. Wolverine almost manages to make Jean's personality resurface, but human soldiers intensify their fire on her, unleashing her rage. The Phoenix breaks through again and takes over Jean's body. She starts a massive attack on everything and everyone within the area, destroying Worthington's facility and killing any human or mutant in her way. 's claws]] While everyone is forced to escape, only Wolverine manages to approach her, since his healing factor prevents her powers from disintegrating him. When Logan manages to break through to Jean, she begs him to stop her. In tears, declaring his love to her, Wolverine stabs Jean Grey, killing her and putting an end to the destruction. Sometime after the events on Alcatraz, Jean's grave is placed near Scott's and Xavier's. The Wolverine Several years later, Jean's death still haunts Logan. He still mourns her loss and has frequent hallucinations and nightmares of her. Jean "visits" Logan multiple times before he moves on from her death. Revised Timeline X-Men: Apocalypse In 1983, Jean Grey was a student at Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters, as an outsider and is feared by some students due to the uncontrollable nature of her powers. She has had previous instances where nightmares have caused her powers to overload and shake the whole school, scaring her fellow students. Later she walked down to her class where she bumps into new student Scott Summers with his brother Alex, he accidentally knocks her books out of her hands but she catches them telekinetically, she also looks into his mind briefly to Scott's annoyance. Jean went on to practice her archery on campus, a special training technique Professor X gave her, she witnesses Scott unleash his power and destroy Charles favorite tree. Later upon learning that Kurt Wagner doesn't know American culture, Jean and her group friends went to the mall using Xavier's car keys which Scott stole. At the mall they go shopping for records, Jean and Scott bond over mutual respect for singer Dazzler, and Scott makes a joke to Jean saying she looks like Boy George. Next, they go to an arcade, Jean and Scott played together but run out of quarters, luckily Jubilee uses her ability to charge the machine and allow them to play for free. Finally, the group sees a movie "Star Wars: Return of the Jedi", and Scott and Jubilee enter a debate about what's the best Star Wars movie, to which Jean added that they could at least know that the third film is the worse. ]] When they returned, Scott discovered that his brother had been killed when Apocalypse destroyed the X-Mansion. When William Stryker arrives, he and the military take Moira, Charles, Raven, Hank and Peter while Scott, Jean, and Kurt hide. They sneak aboard the helicopter carrying the captured mutants and it takes them to Alkali Lake. While on the helicopter Scott mourns Alex and Jean told him that from reading Alex thoughts that he was the one who thought that Scott was going to do something that would change the world and had faith in his younger brother. Arriving at the facility the three run into Logan who has already gone through the adamantium process and release him. Logan proceeds to slaughter Stryker's men before escaping, Jean tries to calm him down with her mind. The three then proceed to rescue Hank, Moira, Raven, and Peter when Scott blasts through the walls of their cage. The groups escape with one of Stryker's jets and don battle suits before heading to Cairo. ]] During the final battle with Apocalypse, Professor X calls out to her for help in battle. Jean unleashes the full extent of her powers and destroys Apocalypse who states "all is revealed" when he sees Jean's power. Though Professor X has apparently died, Jean senses that he still lives and heals his injuries. She later trains as one of the new X-Men. Dark Phoenix By 1992, Jean and the other X-Men had become national superheroes adored by the public at large. When the [[Space Shuttle Endeavour|space shuttle ''Endeavour]] was damaged by the energy of the approaching Phoenix Force, Jean and the X-Men are dispatched into space to rescue the astronauts. Though Nightcrawler and Quicksilver managed to rescue most of the crew, one of the astronauts noted that their commander was still aboard the shuttle. Despite Mystique's misgivings, Professor X convinced Jean and Nightcrawler to go back on to the shuttle to try and rescue the commander. Using her telekinesis, Jean held the broken fragments of the shuttle together while Nightcrawler located the commander. However, when the Phoenix Force struck Endeavour, Nightcrawler was forced to teleport away with the commander, leaving Jean stranded on the shuttle. Instead of destroying her, the Phoenix Force is absorbed into Jean's body while Endeavour exploded around her. Empowered by the Phoenix Force, Jean survived while floating in space before Nightcrawler teleported to her and brought her aboard the X-Jet. Once she's back to Earth, Jean starts to feel strange and doesn't work to control her new powers despite she feels happy and excited, however Hank McCoy make a checkup on her and discovers the energy she has inside and at a party with Scott and other students Jean lose control and accidentally unleash her powers despite none of the students were killed, Scott try to calm her and convincing her that was an incident but Jean is convinced that she's changing. That night, Charles use Cerebro to try to help Jean into controlling the Phoenix Force but Jean get nervous and accidentally almost kills him, then, due to the memories accidentally unleashed by Charles, Jean discovers that her father is alive and leave the X-Mansion to go back to her original house, with Charles and the X-Men going after her as she don't know why her father never searched her. Jean arrives and reunites with her father but get angry when she discovers that he never searched her and has no photo with her because he retains a "cause lost" and the responsible of her mother's death, Jean goes inside and is affronted by her teammates X-Men which tries to convince her to calm down and go back to home but Jean is convinced that Charles has used her despite Xavier tries to tell her that he helped her to control her powers and hidden the truth about her father only to protect her, this cause a devastating fight where Jean lose control of her mind and kills some police officers and fights with her own family making Peter injured and accidentally killing Raven, devastated to know she has killed her friend and emotionally unable to bear that horrible sight, Jean escapes and flies away scared from herself becoming immediately a criminal from the eyes of the law. Now chased from police and government, a sad Jean go to Genosha, an island governed by a redeemed Erik Lensherr, now more peaceful, and is habitated by mutants who don't have a home, Jean asks Erik to help her to control her dark side as he succeeded to control his own dark side after realizing that killing people was wrong and make him suffer even more and that not all humans are evil, when Erik asked her who's blood is that in her dress Jean, still devastated, refuse to response. Then a group of soldiers comes to the island to search Jean, Erik tells Jean to stay inside his house and tries to convince the soldiers that Jean is not there and to resolve it with no violence but Jean shows up and try to kill the soldiers with their helicopter blades but Erik stops her and save the soldiers allowing them to escape, in response Jean throws Lensherr in the ground angry and asking if he really defends the mutants but Erik that he's protecting the mutants from her and banish her from the island for having try to kill innocent soldiers and risked the citizen's lives. A sad Jean sit on the bar making the other see her as an old man so she wouldn't be captured, there she's affronted by Vuk, an alien disguised as a woman, who manipulates her into think which letting herself being controlled by her powers, it's actually a good thing and takes Jean with her making her stay in a palace which she and her allies secretly steal. There Vuk reveal to Jean that her planet was destroyed by the Phoenix Force and that Jean is the most powerful being in the universe and manipulate her into thinking that the X-Men are evil and wants to destroy her, then Jean starts to letting herself to be controlled by both Vuk and the Phoenix Force. Later the X-Men are fighting with Magneto, Beast and their allies as they wants to kill Jean to avenge Raven, then Lensherr enters in the palace and try to kill Jean but she destroy his helmet and throws him and the pieces of the destroyed helmet from the window, then Charles and Nightcrawler enters and Jean asks sarcastically if he's there to kill her too but Charles says that he would never kill her and tries to convince her to come back to home before feeling the paranormal presence of Vuk and asking her what she is, Jean use telekinesis to move Charles's legs and making him come to her, then an out of control Jean is going to kill Charles but then she understands that he's the real father she ever had and he really loved her. Having realized that Charles just wanted to help her, she put him down and then asks to Vuk to taking the Phoenix Force, Vuk do it but she risks to kill Jean while she's taking all the Phoenix Force but when Charles says to her the risk Vuk reveals that she don't care about Jean or Earth's living forms as she actually wants to use the Phoenix Force to kill all the humanity, mutants and every life form to rule the Earth with her species, luckily Scott saves Jean knocking Vuk away with his laser vision, however Scott, Jean, Charles, Storm, Nightcrawler, Erik, Hank and their allies are captured by the soldiers who believe them a threat and make them wear collars that inhibit their powers, then they put them inside a camion guided by themselves. Jean is freed and reprise the senses when Charles and Scott thanks to the help of Erik and Beast had realized that Raven's death was incident and that she has been manipulated by Vuk, broke the collar and Charles wakes her with telepathy, Jean says that now she has to protect her family, she throws Vuk away and takes them to safety. Then Jean unleash her powers and fights against the entire Vuk's species killing them all making them extinct once and for all, at that point Jean process to kill Vuk but to keep everyone safe she goes into space and disappear with her into an explosion of energy. Jean survives despite everyone on Earth is convinced she's dead forever, actually Jean remain in space to learning how to control her powers before deciding to come back to Earth, while she's in space the school has been renamed to "Jean Grey's school for Gifted Children", Beast has become the new principal of the school, Charles has retired and Erik continues to stay in Genosha despite he regularly visit his friends, indeed Erik comes to visit Charles in a bar and they happily plays to chess, while Jean is flying in the sky in that exact moment. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' 2023 Due to Wolverine traveling back in time to January 1973, and preventing Bolivar Trask from being assassinated by Mystique, and changing the significant events after that point, the War on Alcatraz never happened, thus Jean, and many others on Alcatraz Island, such as the Omegas, who were killed by the Phoenix Force, never died. Sometime before 2023, Jean came back to Earth and decided to return to the X-Mansion where she became a teacher, returns to being Scott's girlfriend and becomes Wolverine's love interest, mimicking the original timeline. In 2023, the original timeline's Wolverine wakes up in his revised timeline's self and is shocked to see her alive, and Jean, unaware of all the past events he’s experienced, is confused by Wolverine's strange behavior, but he assures Jean that everything is okay. She smiles at him, and tells Wolverine that she’ll see him later and she walks away. Westchester Incident In 2028, Charles Xavier developed Alzheimer's and suffered a massive seizure that injured 600 people, and killed 7 mutants, including several members of the X-Men. Jean was among those who were either killed and injured. Personality Jean is generally a polite and well-spoken member of the X-Men. She shows her intelligence by debating against Senator Kelly about the Mutant Registration Act and is also a doctor where she treats Wolverine and Professor X. She has a strong bond with her love interest, Cyclops, and says that he is the good guy, compared to Logan. Jean shows that she is willing to sacrifice herself for her team members, which is shown when she used Cerebro for the first time to locate Magneto and when she gave her life after saving the X-Men by lifting the X-Jet to safety and being covered in water at Alkali Lake. When Jean was young, she was scared of her abilities and that caused her to be somewhat of a loner at Xavier's School, a lot of other students also became afraid of her. She did, however, form a strong bond with Charles Xavier, with him becoming a father-like figure to her due to their telepathic bond. As soon as she met a young Scott Summers, there was an immediate attraction and a bond formed over the lack of control both of them had over their powers. In her youth, Jean's uncontrollable powers led her to feel the emotions of others at all times, knowing how other people felt led her to want to be a better person and help them. Jean shows to have an alter-ego known as the "Phoenix", which in the original timeline was created after professor Xavier placed psychic blocks on her powers to keep her under control. The Phoenix is an Id-like manifestation of her deepest emotions, primarily rage and desire. The extent of Phoenix's control over Jean's mind is unclear, only appearing in times of emotional duress. She killed her love interest Cyclops and her mentor Professor X without showing guilt until after realizing what she had done, which caused her confusion. In the revised timeline it is shown that the Professor did not suppress her powers, and as such she was able to unleash enough power to destroy Apocalypse; however, it is heavily hinted that her powers will still manifest with a dark side, even if not in the same way as before. Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Powers *'Telekinesis' - Jean has the ability to levitate, move, immobilize, and manipulate objects with her mind. Beast once stated that Jean's powers had no limits. When unleashing the full extent of her powers, Jean's powers manifested around her as a fiery raptor. **'Molecular Control' - At a full extent of her power she can manipulate matter at a molecular level at will, with the exception of adamantium, or anything encased or bonded with adamantium. ***'Biokinesis' - At the full extent of her power she can also alter the formation of living creatures at a molecular level, with the exception of adamantium, or anything encased or bonded with adamantium. ***'Disintegration' - Jean can telekinetically rip apart a being's molecules, destroying them, in moments of rage and lack control she can desintegrate any kind of matter with the exception of adamantium, or anything encased or bonded with adamantium. In the original timeline, during her 1st disintegration attempt, Phoenix slowly destroyed Professor X's cells before she completely obliterated him in the apex of her wrath. Later, when she is on the rampage, she disintegrates everything around her with no effort at all. In the revised timeline, during the battle against Apocalypse, she also slowly disintegrated him. The only substance that she cannot desintegrate or even manipulate on a molecular level is adamantium, or anything encased or bonded with adamantium. **'Energy Manipulation' - Jean can manipulate and absorb any kind of energy. She can redirect energy and control it, for example, when she was able to stop Scott's eyes from releasing a beam of energy, and was also able to redirect it during a fight. **'Telekinetic Blast' - Jean can project waves of telekinetic energy to impulse, hit and destroy many objects or people. **'Telekinetic Flight' - Jean can fly using her telekinesis by levitating herself. During the battle against Apocalypse, Jean was able to float in the air while attacking him. **'Telekinetic Shield' - Jean can generate telekinetic shields or barriers to block, contain and deflect/decelerate targets. To protect herself and others from the rushing waters of Alkali Lake, Jean block it the water. Jean unconsciously wrapped herself in a cocoon of telekinetic energy to shield her from the inundation. This can also become an offensive move by throwing the shield. *'Telepathy' - Jean had the ability to read minds, communicate mentally and project her thoughts in to other's minds. Was also another core power of hers. During X-Men, she states that Professor X is much more powerful than her. However, this was only because Professor X was blocking her powers, but once the blocks were destroyed she become the most powerful telepath in existence. While she was in a cocoon of telekinetic energy, her thoughts could fly miles away into the others' minds. She was able to defend her mind from Professor X's telepathy, even though he is one of the world's most powerful telepaths. During the battle against Apocalypse, he, who has shown to be stronger than Charles inside the Astral Plane, was no match for her, who easily destroyed him. **'Mental Detection' - She can feel and track other people's minds. Many of which will be shown in X-Men Apocalypse, according to hints made by Simon Kinberg and Bryan Singer. **'Mental Healing' - Jean was able to restore a few memories in Logan that Weapon X had taken. After the battle against Apocalypse was over, Jean was able to heal Charles' mind from the damage done to him by Apocalypse during their astral struggle. **'Mind Control' - She can manipulate the minds of others, for different purposes such as memory alteration, inducing sleep/paralysis, etc. She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own, as witnessed with Xavier near the end of X2: X-Men United. **'Precognition' - In both X2: X-Men United and X-Men: Apocalypse Jean has been shown to be able to see and feel glimpses of future events. Both times when she displayed this ability was when her powers were growing beyond her control. **'Psionic Blasts' - She can create a telepathic blast which can hit mentally, induce pain, knock out or kill a person. **'Psychic Inhibitors/Power Supression' - Unknown whether through either telepathic or telekinetic influence, Jean was capable of preventing Nightcrawler from teleporting and Cyclop's optic blast from being unleashed. This ability may be limited as she can not shut down Wolverine's healing and more likely Rogue's power siphoning. Considering both abilities are involuntary, and the fact Cyclop's lack of control is caused by brain damage, it is likely she can inhibit powers linked to conscious control and not natural functions. **'Psionic Shield' - She can create a telepathic shield to prevent her mind from mental intrusions. **'Telepathic Illusions' - Jean was able to make herself, Scott and Nightcrawler invisible to a soldier of William Stryker. **'Telepathic hypnotism' - Through her telepathic powers, Jean can mentally hypnotize any person to do her bidding, or simply to extract information from the subject's subconscious. **'Sedation' - Jean can make others fall asleep just by touching them. *'Phoenix Force' - After merging with the Phoenix Force in space, Jean's natural abilities became immensely powerful. She also gained new powers from becoming host to the Phoenix Force. **'Life Creation' - Jean is able to transmit matter into life by her will or turn dust into water. **'Molecular Disintegration' - Jean can use the powerful energy of the Phoenix Force to destroy anything it comes into contact with. Abilities *'Medical Doctor' - Jean is shown to be a skilled medical doctor throughout her adulthood. She helped take care of Wolverine, Professor X and Senator Kelly during the first film. She also patches up Nightcrawler's bullet wound in his arm in the second film. Weaknesses * Concentration '''- If Jean loses her focus while utilizing her powers, her abilities will become invalidated. * '''Electric Field - When Jean was in the Weapon X plane, the electric field cage was able to block her telepathy, though doubtfully her telekinesis since it merely prevents her mind reaching past the barrier, not attacking it directly. *'Instability' - If she becomes emotionally unstable, she loses control of her powers and will turn into her darker persona known as the Phoenix. In the original timeline when scared, confused or angry, her telekinesis destroys things around her in a random pattern. She was able to hold her house and everything inside it several feet above ground and float herself with it. During her rampage in Alcatraz, her telekinesis destroyed everything present, even levitating several tons of ocean water and metal. However, in the revised timeline, she learned to control her emotions much better. Relationships Original Timeline Family *Elaine Grey - Mother *John Grey - Father Friends *Angel † - Former Enemy *Beast † - Former Enemy *Cyclops † - Former Classmate, Former Teammate, Former Lover, and Victim *Professor X - Former Mentor, Former Teammate, Former Attempted Victim, Friend, and Father-like Figure *Rogue - Former Student and Friend *Senator Kelly † - Former Rival *Storm † - Former Classmate, Former Teammate, Friend, and Former Enemy *Wolverine - Former Teammate, Former Enemy, Former Love Interest, Attempted Victim, and Killer *Colossus † - Former Student, Friend, and Former Enemy *Iceman † - Former Student, Friend, and Former Enemy *Shadowcat - Former Student, Friend, and Former Enemy *Artie Maddicks - Former Student *Cypher - Former Student *Jones - Former Student *Jubilee - Former Student *Siryn - Former Student Enemies *Brotherhood of Mutants - Enemies **Juggernaut - Former Teammate **Magneto - Former Ally and Former Teammate **Multiple Man - Former Teammate **Mystique - Former Ally **Omegas - Former Teammates ***Anole ***Arclight † - Victim ***Ash ***Avalanche ***Callisto † ***Glob Herman ***Lizard Man ***Phat † ***Psylocke † - Victim ***Quill † - Victim ***Spike † ***Starfish ***Vanisher **Pyro † - Student turned Enemy and Former Teammate **Sabretooth **Toad † - Attempted Killer *Jason Stryker † - Enemy *Lady Deathstrike † - Enemy *William Stryker † - Enemy *Marcus Lyman † Revised Timeline Family *Mrs. Grey - Mother *John Grey - Father Friends *Annie Malcolm † - Best Friend *Cyclops - Former Classmate, Teammate, and Lover *Havok † - Friend and Former Ally *Jubilee - Former Classmate and Friend *Magneto - Ally and Former Enemy *Nightcrawler - Former Classmate, Teammate, and Friend *Professor X - Former Mentor, Friend, and Father-like Figure *Storm - Former Classmate, Teammate, Friend, and Former Enemy *Wolverine - Former Teammate, Friend, Rescuee, and Former Love Interest (one-sided from Wolverine) *Beast - Former Mentor, Teammate, Friend, and Rescuee *Mystique + - Former Mentor, Teammate, Friend, Rescuee, and Accidental Victim *Moira MacTaggert - Teammate, Friend, and Rescuee *Quicksilver - Teammate, Friend, and Rescuee *Colossus - Former Student, Teammate, and Friend *Iceman - Former Student, Teammate, and Friend *Rogue - Former Student, Teammate, and Friend *Shadowcat - Former Student, Teammate, and Friend Enemies *Apocalypse † - Enemy and Victim **Horsemen of Apocalypse ***Angel † - Enemy ***Psylocke - Enemy *Vuk † - Enemy and Victim *William Stryker - Enemy Trivia *According to Callisto, Jean was the only "class five" mutant she had ever encountered. *It's implied in X-Men commentary that Jean's inexpert use of the Cerebro caused her Phoenix transformation. The use of the device may have weakened the barriers Xavier put in place to contain Phoenix. *Selma Blair, Renee O'Connor, Lucy Lawless and Maria Bello were considered for the role of Jean Grey, before Famke Janssen was cast. *Peta Wilson was offered the role of Jean Grey, but had to film the fourth season of La Femme Nikita (1997) instead. *Helen Hunt was asked to play Jean Grey, but she turned down the role. *Jean was not a doctor in the Marvel Comics versions. Originally, Beast was set to appear in the first film, but the technology was not yet adequate to portray him, so his character was written out, and Jean took on the role of team scientist. *In X-Men: The Last Stand, for her dual role as Jean Grey/Phoenix, Famke Janssen extensively researched dissociative identity disorders and split personalities to make her performance convincing. *The color red is often associated with Jean. When she's not in her X-Men uniform, she often likes to wear red clothing. *Sophie Turner studied schizophrenia and disassociative identity disorder to ground her performance. She found a YouTube video that simulated what it would feel like to have auditory hallucinations. Turner would listen to it while walking around New York City, but found it hard to function while doing mundane tasks such as shopping or talking to people.Dark Phoenix will bring the X-Men saga to an epic close References Further Reading * * Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:The Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Dark Phoenix Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Rogue Characters Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Cameo Category:Female Category:Caucasian Category:Deceased Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Back From The Dead Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Red Hair Category:Long Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Eyes Category:Eyeglasses Category:Grey Family Category:Students Category:Teachers Category:Scientists Category:Lovers Category:Class 5 Category:Telepathy Category:Flight Category:Telekinesis Category:Regulation Category:Alkali Lake Category:High Body Count Category:Characters Imitated by Mystique Category:Mind Control Category:X-Men Team Members Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Mutants Category:Characters Killed by Wolverine